devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in the Devil May Cry series
Weapons in the Devil May Cry universe generally fall into two categories, guns and Devil Arms =List Of Weapons= Devil Arms Devil Arms are hand to hand weapons of demonic origin. 'Swords' Agni & Rudra *Appearance: DMC3 *Description: Agni and Rudra are a pair of living swords, wielded by demon golems and ordered to stand guard in Temen-ni-gru. They have rather accommodating personalities however. They have they elements of wind and fire, and can combine into a doublebladed sword. Alastor *Appears in: DMC1 *Description: A living sword, the Alastor will try and kill anyone who attempts to claim it, while at the same time willingly serving any who can conquer it. The Alastor has an elemental affinity with lightning. In DMC, the Alastor is one of two weapons that allow access to a Devil Trigger. Force Edge *Appearance: DMC1,DMC2(in the form of Sparda Blade), DMC3, Anime(flashback) *Description: The Force Edge is the contained form of Sparda's legendary sword. Sparda stored his demon powers inside it, and it was the impetus for Vergil's actions in DMC3. After Vergil's defeat, Dante held onto the Force Edge, finally unlocking it's powers on Mallet Island. In an anime flashback, Sparda is shown wielding it. Merciless *Appearance: DMC2 *Description: A light, speedy sword. Rebellion *Appearance: DMC3,Anime,DMC4,DMC2 *Description: The Rebellion is Dante's trademark weapon, a demon sword passed onto him by his father. The Rebellion was a key element in the release of Dante's demon half, although it required the sword to taste his blood first. In DMC3, the Rebellion provided Dante with a gliding Devil Trigger Vendetta *Appearance: DMC2 *Description: A heavy sword, slow but powerful Yamato *Appearance: DMC3,DMC1,DMC4 *Description: Demonic sword passed down by Sparda to his son, Vergil. This katana-esque sword is said to cut through anything effortlessly. Red Queen *Appearance: DMC4 *Description: Standard weapon of the Knights of Fortuna. 'Gauntlets' Ifrit *Appearance: DMC1 *Description: A set of gauntlets that try and kill the user. The Ifrit has an affinity with fire. Beowulf's Gauntlets *Appearance:DMC3 *Description: Demon gauntlets received after Vergil defeated Beowulf. Once Arkham had turned on them all, Vergil abandoned the Beowulf, allowing Dante to claim them. Gilgamesh *Appearance: DMC4 *Description: Demonic Gauntlets equipped with thruster-like machine built inside. 'Other' Cerberus *Appearance: DMC3 *Description:Demon nunchucks, the Cerberus contains the soul of Cerberus, the three headed demon dog who stands guard over the entrance to Temen-ni-gru. They have an elemental affinity with ice Nevan *Appearance: DMC3 *Description:A demonic guitar that was formed from the soul of the succubus, Nevan, it can summon electricity and bats, as well as allow Dante to fly in his demon form. Lucifer *Appearance: DMC4 *Description: Demonic amour like blade, currently not much about it's information is known. Guns Ebony & Ivory *Appearance: Every Instalment *Description: Dante's trademark hand-guns, designed for rapid fire. Shotgun *Appearance: DMC1, DMC2, DMC3, DMC4. *Description: A stronger gun than E&I, but lacks firing range and longer reload. Rocket Launcher *Appearance: DMC1, DMC2, DMC3. *Description: the strongest fire arm, but incapable of firing while in airborne, also recoils after fires. Nightmare Beta *Appearance: DMC1 *Description: A magical fire arm which fires out reflectable lasers, amount of ammunitions depends on Devil Trigger runes. Artemis *Appearance: DMC3 *Description: A powerful Devil Fire Arm which fires consecutive lasers after charging. Amount of lasers fired depends on time charged. Blue Rose *Appearance: DMC4 *Description: Double barreled Revolver used by Nero. Capable of charging shots. Unspecified Pandora's Box *Appearance: DMC4 *Description: Demonic briefcase utilized by Dante. Capable of transforming into Razor Blade, Rocket Launcher and Laser Fires.